Tenten the Maid
by SugarBlooms
Summary: Tenten is an ambitious and hardworking woman that works long hours to raise money for Dream Schools expensive tuition. Her Master Neji has shown no signs of respect or interest in her at all. She has a couple of days before she can get out of her contract. Will she stay for the money or is will she be fed up with Neji and quit? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T OWN

This is not my first fanfiction, I use to write 3 years ago but I stopped because of life… Plus I thought my writing style sucked back then. I have no idea if I've improved but I have a story Idea for you I had to share

**The Daily Life of Tenten**

_5:00am_

The 18-year-old female shot straight up from her slumber and stretched out her arms. Her long brunette hair was tangled up in a couple of areas and the small rays of sunlight that shot through her window temporarily blinded her. Usually people would need a snooze button at to wake up but since she has done this almost everyday for almost a year, she just naturally woke up at this time.

Her name was Tenten. She lived in an orphanage and was released at age 12. The village Konoha, believed that age was just a number. If you're healthy, strong and smart you're ready for the outside world. Unfortunately, Tenten was only given a little amount of cash so she was forced to find herself a job. Her high school job was at a restaurant that only payed minimum wage. Luckily her close friend Hinata offered her a job as a maid at the Hyuga mansion. It's nice and all and pays for rent, food and clothing but there was one catch.

**Neji Hyuga.**

He was Hinata cousin and he was probably the rudest most unthankful human being in the world. Not one thank you, not one "hello" and not even a simple wave. She does his laundry, cleans his room and serves his meal everyday but nothing… he probably doesn't even know her name.

But money was the motive. She wanted to go to school and get herself a more stable job, being an unappreciated and overworked maid was definitely not her life-fulfilling career. However, the school she wanted to attend wasn't cheap. The moment she read the flyer caused her to die a little inside.

"_Lets see… I work 12 hours five times a week and I get paid 15 dollars an hour. I have 1 month off and I have 2 days left to call in sick. I also have Christmas off and New Yew Years Eve … if my calculations are right I should be able to pay for my first year and quit my job as long as I finish my contract "_

Tenten had wanted to quit for some time now but she signed a stupid contract, which states that she must work at the mansion for a year before she can quit. If she decides to stay she'd have to sign the same contract again.

She marked off a day off on her calendar.

"December 20th… just 100 more days and I'm free to go" She smiled "Hopefully I'll find a better job by then"

She jumped into the washroom and got out in a matter of seconds. Her messy bed hair was placed in two Chinese buns, and she had her uniform on. It was a plain lavender short-sleeved and knee highed dress. She wore a white apron over it and had a matching white headpiece. To top the uniform off she placed a silver nametag on the left chest that read _"Tenten"_

* * *

"Good morning panda!" Yelled a blonde haired beauty, she wrapped an arm around Tenten and flashed a cheesy grin

"Morning Ino" She greeted back

A pink haired woman who was just as beautiful acquainted Ino and greeted her with a good morning as well.

"Hello Sakura" Tenten smiled

The three of them would usually meet in the morning since they all lived in the same apartment and worked at the same time. They were all maids but the two other girls didn't work with Tenten. Sakura and Ino worked at the Uchiha Mansion and their uniforms looked more like skanky Halloween costumes. She tried applying there once but she never got called back. Even though their work attire was repulsive the Uchihas payed their employees a better amount of cash. They gave a lot more days off and they worked fewer hours.

They entered a restaurant and took a seat inside.

"So Tenten. How's life? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah, just working haha"

"Seriously, You have to go out with us sometime"

"Sorry, I'm still trying to save money" Tenten chuckled

"You should really try working with us, we probably get 2 times more than you do working fewer hours"

"I know but I don't think I'm Sasukes type" She sighed as she sipped her coffee "I tried applying there two times this year, I'm desperate to find a new higher paying job"

_Sigh* more like I'm not hot enough to work there _She sighed

"Well at least your master is major eye candy" Ino winked

_Neji…_ Tenten thought as she remembered the first time he met him. It didn't feel to long ago. As much as she disliked his snobby personality he definitely had the looks. There would be several times she'd think she's in love with him and several times she'd want to shave off his full head of hair.

An example would be the time he caught him playing basketball in his back yard…shirtless. He had broad shoulders, nicely cut out muscular arms and a visible six-pack. His physique was basically to die for and to top it all off he had mysterious, beautiful pale blue eyes, flawless baby skin and he nicely pulled off his traditional long charcoal locks. Not a lot of guys can pull off lengthy hair but this Hyuga looked like a mix of a Greek God and Calvin Klein model. The fact that he was sweating and playing her favorite sport made him look even sexier. Any girl would stop to stare right?

"What are you looking at? Refill my water bottle," He rudely asked as he threw a water bottle right at her face.

Never mind, attraction's gone. He's an asswipe.

Ever since that day Tenten would just casually walk by the yard.

Tenten quickly snapped back to reality.

"Apply in a week or so" Sakura suggested, "Were trying to get rid of a maid"

"Karin?"

"Yeah, that crazy hoe keeps throwing herself at Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed as she clenched her fists. " I swear Sasuke can do so much better than that F**king slut, I can't believe that F**king idiot would even go for that f**king S**tty Ass ^&$*&^$& $ %^/…."

Tenten and Ino sweat dropped and slowly started backing away from Sakuras frantic swears and rants.

"I… think I'm going to head to work now" Tenten nervously said as she scurried out the door

* * *

"Hello Tenten!"

She saw her good friend Hinata greeting her by the entrance. She was the only reason Tenten could tolerate working for her stubborn Cousin.

"Good morning Hinata-sama" Tenten greeted back

They entered inside the mansion and Hinata walked her to her cousins side of the large home.

The mansion was probably the biggest home in Konoha. Having he Hyuga name was a great honor. Their family consisted of highly intelligent and gifted members. I have always felt so sorry for Hinata because of the standards she had to withhold. They were almost impossible but she'd meet up to the expected levels with a lot of hard work and dedication. Their family was obviously rich so getting Neji and Hinata into her dream school was no problem.

For Tenten she had to work full-time for a whole year to cover ¼ of her schools tuition.

The Mansion had a lot of members living in the house so it was divided into seven areas. Each area had a maid or a cleaning boy but Tenten was the only maid in Neji's section and it was the largest one out of all of them. She didn't understand why, his fathers always out on business trips, which basically means he has a section to himself…Oh well, at least she gets paid the most.

There were two other employees she knew and by coincidence they happened to come from the same orphanage as Tenten.

Naruto Uzumaki was a cleaning boy for Hinatas Section and I think the entire planet knows that she has a mad crush on him… except for him.

Rock Lee was a cleaning boy as well. He wanted to become a personal trainer like his mentor Gai-sensei. He would be seen training with him outside of Konoha then working in here.

They were surprisingly good friends with Neji. Tenten would sometimes see them play basketball outside. He had a different view on friendship. He treated most of his close buddies as rivals and used their talents as a challenge.

Naruto, Never runs out of energy.

Rock Lee, Strong and Fast.

Shikamaru Nara, IQ of 200.

and Sasuke Uchiha, His greatest rival.

His obsession with being perfect was probably why he didn't have time to learn about manners and the reason he has never had a girlfriend.

That's right the hunky Hyuga has NEVER had a girlfriend.

Buuuut forget having a girlfriend, Neji has never shown respect for a woman in his life. He believed the only people he had to respect were his elders.

Tenten looked at her schedule:

_-Serve Breakfast_

_-Fold and Give Neji his Clothes_

_-Serve Lunch_

_-Dust_

_ -Break-_

_-Serve Dinner_

_-Sweep_

_-Vacuum_

_-Mop_

Her schedule varies everyday since Neji was on winter break. She would be done work at 6pm and go out for a jog, play basketball with the Lee and Naruto or even just meditate.

Tenten would love to hang out with Sakura and Ino more but their way of fun was to either go clubbing, shopping or eating out. Those activities sadly included spending money, which needed to be saved.

She ran to the kitchen and picked up the eggs benedict the chef had prepared for him. My god it looked delicious. Serving the Food was so hard because everything the chef made looked absolutely mouthwatering. Every time she got the food to Neji she'd mentally pat herself on the back. With food that good she'd have the sudden urge to take it, sprint out side and eat it herself

But just like every other day, no thank you and no smile from him.

* * *

Tenten had just finished folding a basket of his smelly gym attire and had to bring it to his room. This caused Tenten to groan, his room was so far away from the laundry room.

"Ugh why cant the princess get his own damn clothes" Tenten complained "I swear once I leave the boy wont be able to function properly!

She marched towards his bedroom door. As soon as she reached her destination she clenched her fist and gently knocked on his door. Shortly after, Neji opened the door and of course, he had to be shirtless.

"What?"

Tenten blushed but quickly looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Uhm, your cl-clothes, s-s-ir" She stuttered

"_Why don't you come in?" he smiled as she pulled her into his room and quickly closed the door._

"_Neji-sama, what are you doing?" She blushed_

_He placed a hand on the door and moved closer and closer. She was now pinned to the door and she could feel her cheeks getting warmer. He slowly leaned towards her ear and smiled pevertedly._

"_Don't think your hard work will be unnoticed" he whispered seductively_

"_I…WAH!" Tenten was caught off by Neji lifting her off the floor. He placed her on his bed and hovered on top of her._

_She could feel her heart race. What girl wouldn't be turned on by the sight of a hot shirtless, rich guy on top of you… On his bed. Tenten couldn't resist, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer._

"_I don't usually mix business with pleasure" She said nervously _

_They leaned in closer_

_CLOSER_

_AND CLOSER…_

Neji grabbed the clothes from her and shut the door.

_I really have to control my hormones_ she thought. With that she continued on with her daily routine.

* * *

**_Next on Tenten the Maid…_**

"_We have to work hard while shit just gets handed to you!"_

"_I don't usually celebrate Christmas…"_

"_Were celebrating it at the Uchiha residence, you should come!"_

_Ugh I'm going to get fired for sure…_

**Just to let you all know I already have Chapter 2 done, If I at least get 10 good reviews I'll post up … If not I fail as a writer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ass balls

Hello my fellow viewers I'm back with a new chapter as promised! I literally woke up to my 10th reviewer and it made me extremely happy XD I'm going to apologize in advance for the lack of Neji at the moment but please stay tuned I promise you more interesting chapters will come! I've got Drunk chapters, side couples, crazy ass jealous bitches, dumb hoes and all that other stuff you all love to see in fan fictions! XD

**A Wake up Call?**

The brunette maid was already on her break and decided that she'd check up on Hinata. Since she was done her duties 30 minutes early her break would be around an hour and a half long. It's been a while since she last spoke with Hinata. She'd always be occupied with schoolwork but because she was on winter break there might be a chance that she would be free to chat at this time. As Tenten walked to her room she saw a happy blonde teen acquainted with a bushy browed, Bruce lee looking individual.

"Oi, Tenten!" The blonde greeted

"Naruto, Lee!" She grinned

She can't remember the last time she has seen them. Encounters like this rarely happen since they work all had different break times. Plus, this mansion was far too big to even look for them, even when you try. Tenten glanced at Naruto and Lees attire. _Sweats, Jacket, Gym bag… they probably have the day off today._

"Basketball I'm guessing?"

"Yea, Lee and I are on our way to meet Neji"

"Yes my youthful friend! Let us play a game and stay youthful forever!" Lee unnecessarily yelled.

Tenten slowly backed away from her extremely motivated friend.

"Maybe some other time" Tenten smiled "I'm going to see Hinata right now"

"Alright… By the way she kind of fainted not too long ago" Naruto said

_What did Naruto do now?_ Tenten shook her head and mentally palmed her face. Hinatas crush on Naruto was probably the most obvious fact in the world. Tenten even tried asking Naruto if he knew why Hinata always fainted when he was around and he'd have the stupidest answers like 'Maybe she has high blood pressure' or 'Maybe she has a heart disease'. The worst part is Tenten actually explained that she ONLY fainted when she was with him. Sadly, Naruto still didn't get it and answered with a 'Maybe she's allergic to me' which caused Tenten to hit him for his stupidity.

"Uhm, I'll go check to see if she alive. Bye!"

The boys waved good-bye back and then parted ways with Tenten. She rushed to Hinatas room and found her lying down on her bed unconscious. She sat on the edge of the mattress to take a closer a look at her. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she had an embarrassed looking expression on her face.

_I wonder what happened this time? She thought to herself._

She gently shook Hinata to awaken her.

"Hinata-sama, are you ok?"

"T-Tenten?" She said as she slowly brought herself up. "How did I get on here?"

"I'm guessing Naruto carried you here after you _fainted_" Tenten giggled, "What happened?"

Hinata slightly blushed "Well…"

* * *

_One of the maids had just finish folding Hinatas laundry. She looked like she was a year or 2 away from retirement. The poor old lady had to carry 3 baskets of clothes to Hinatas room. Luckily Naruto happened to be walking by with nothing to do and he saw the struggling maid. The kind gentle men ran up to her and asked her if she needed any help._

"_Thank you, sonny" The lady sweetly smiled "I'm so tired I just want to go home"_

"_Oh, don't worry about this!' He grinned " I'll take this laundry right to her room!"_

_The old maid shot Naruto another smile and walked away. To save the trip he wrapped a basket between each arm and balanced the remaining basket on his head. He happily walked down the hall, Naruto was the kind of guy who loved doing good deeds, especially towards his elders. He turned to a different hall but accidently bumped into a rather short individual that caused the small basket that was balanced on his head to fall on the floor, along with the clothing that was in it._

"_I'm sorry" He apologized as he rubbed his head_

"_It's okay" She said and she slowly looked up "N-Naruto!"_

"_Oh Hinata I was on my way to your room" _

"_M-my r-room?!" _

"_Yeah, I was gonna bring these clothes to you" He said_

_Naruto set the other baskets down and started picking up the articles of clothing that scattered on the floor. Hinata bent down and helped him out. She picked one up and had a shocked expression on her face._

"_Oh my God, th-this is m-my…"_

"_Oh wow Hinata" Naruto laughed as he picked up one of her undergarments "Red laced underwear?" he smiled pevertedly._

"_Haaa!" She squealed and fainted on the spot._

"_Hinata? Hinata!"_

* * *

Tenten couldn't help but laugh, Hinatas experiences with Naruto always cracked her up. Believe it or not there were a number of encounters they've had that were even funnier than this. There was one time Naruto barged into her room without knocking which ended with Hinata unconscious and half-naked on the floor. Another time was when Naruto saw her walking alone. He gave her a hello hug, she got startled and punched him in the stomach. Tentens personal favorite was when he was running in the hallways and crashed into her. He fell face first on her boobs and to top off the story Neji saw the whole thing and beat the crap out of him. _Man I bet it would be even funnier to see that in person. _She thought to herself.

"Wow, Who knew the sweet, shy and innocent little Hinata wore red laced Victoria Secret underwear" Tenten winked

"Ino and Sakura gave it to me as an early birthday gift!"

_Oh yeah Hinatas birthday is in 7 days… It's too bad I'm too poor to actually get her a present. _

"_Speaking of your birthday, are you doing anything for it?"_

"_I might be celebrating it in Hawaii"_

_Dang rich people _

"Haha oh man that's awesome! Take me with you!"

"I wish I could but I'm just going with Hanabi and my parents" Hinata said "By the way can you do a huge favor for me?"

"What is it?"

"Well… I need someone to take my place for Secret Santa" She explained, "I didn't really tell anyone that I was going to be away during the Christmas party. It was a last-minute plan, you should go they're celebrating it at the Uchiha residence"

"I don't usually celebrate Christmas…"

_Last time I celebrated that event was at the orphanage with Lee and Naruto. Since then I would always work on that Holiday but at least I got extra cash. The Hyugas were kind enough to give their entire staff a day off, so I guess I'll be celebrating Christmas this year._

Naruto and Lee were lucky enough to find people who would take them in them in. A man named Jiraya found Naruto shortly after he left the orphanage. They had some sort of father and son connection. After hanging out for a while Jiraya decided to let Naruto stay with him. For Rock Lee, his Idol, Gai let Lee stay with him. Which left Tenten alone on holidays like this.

"I'll give you money for the present!" Hinata begged "Please?"

"Ok, fine" Tenten sighed "But you don't have to give me mon…"

"N-No, I insist!" she studdered

Hinata grabbed a couple of bills from her dresser and hand it over to Tenten. "Here, you go!"

"Hinata… that's way too much!" Tenten gasped at the 200 hundred dollars that she was freely giving her as if it were chump change.

"Tenten you work too hard, you deserve this." Hinata said as she pushed back the money Tenten was trying to give back "Please, don't take no as an answer"

"…Thank you Hinata-sama" Tenten said in shock

"You don't have to do that I'm your friend" she smiled.

* * *

Tenten happily pranced away from Hinatas room. Who wouldn't be happy after receiving 200 hundred dollars? It was now time to serve Neji's Dinner. She was expecting him to come home late but to her surprise she just saw him pass by her in the hall. He looked quite bothered.

_Hmm he's probably on this way to the dinning room._

However, hours have past and Tenten was already done her shift half an hour ago. He usually eats dinner around 5:30 and it was already 7:30. She decided to knock on his door and get him to eat.

"Mr. Hyuga?"

"What is it?"

"You should really eat dinner"

"I'm not hungry, get out"

"But.."

"I said get out!"

Tenten has been bothered by his attitude for a while now. He was rude and obnoxious but she has never seen him this angry before? _I wonder what happened between him Lee and Naruto. Does his angered mood have anything to do with them? _Tenten was getting mad as well, sure you can boss her around when she's on duty but when she's not, no one dares to disrespect her.

"I just said you should eat… there's no need to be ru.."

"Did you not hear me the first 2 times?" Neji said as he rudely cut her off "I said ge…"

"God Damnit I heard what you FUCKING said!" She cursed as she walked away from his door without closing it.

She couldn't take Neji's Ignorant attitude any longer. Tenten had tolerated him for years but the problem was that holding all that anger in will suddenly burst out unexpectedly. Sadly, she picked a wrong day to express her impatience.

A hand grabbing her wrist immediately stopped Tenten.

"What did you say to me?"

"You know what I said"

"Who do you think you are?"

"Well then, now that I finally get the chance to introduce myself my name is f**king Tenten" She sarcastically said "I have been your f**king maid for almost a f**king year, I fold your f**king clothes, Serve your f**king meals, clean your f**king house and I've never even heard ONE SINGLE F**KING THANK YOU FROM YOU, NONE, NATTA, ZIP, ZERO!"

Neji was shocked at her colorful language. Tenten had made female history in a matter of seconds. She was the first woman to disrespect to him, swear at him, cut him off, and yell at him. Usually he'd hear 'Neji-kun' or 'I love you' or 'Go on a date with me' from his crazy fan girls.

"You know we have to work hard while shit just gets handed to you!" She tried to loosen the grip "Being polite does make a difference, even a simple thank you would be nice!"

Neji's grip got tighter the angered expression on his face as he remembered what Naruto had said to him earlier. Tenten gasped at how hard Nejis grip was. After she has cooled down she had just realized what she said and covered her mouth with her other hand.

_Sweet Jesus what have I done?_

There was a long awkward pause.

"I have never been so disrespected in my life…"

"Well, I get disrespected by you almost everyday"

_Why must I keep talking? Ugh…I'm going to get fired for sure._

* * *

_**Next on Tenten the Maid…**_

"_Tenten huh?"_

_###_

"_I honestly have no Idea what to get him"_

###

"_I can't believe I did that!"_

_###_

"_Thank-you"_

**Oh no, what's going to happen ? Will she get fired? Who does she have for Secret Santa? What did Naruto say to make Neji so angry? Anyways another 10 good reviews and you'll find out ;) Chapter 3 is already complete and i'm currently working on Chapter 4!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello to you my lovely Readers! I was suppose to post this up on Sunday but…**

**I was hung over LOL. It was my best friends birthday. BUT on the bright side, I have a lot of crazy ideas for the drunken chapter that I am so very excited to write. **

**On Monday I was basically driving ALL DAY. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Happiness**

Neji slowly let go of her arm. His angered expression turned into concern and sadness. Tenten was shocked, did she really just hurt Neji? Stone cold, emotionless, rude, cocky and obnoxious Neji? She had no idea how to react after offending someone, the fact that he was her boss made the whole situation worse. What's even more surprising to her is that she was actually feeling bad.

"I…I'm sorry" Tenten apologized in a whisper. She was ready to hear the words you're fired or if she was lucky a 'get out of my sight'.

"Just don't let it happen again…" He replied back in his emotionless state

He turned away and walked to his room leaving Tenten confused and speechless

* * *

Tenten rose up from her sleep. _Should I go to work today? _She asked herself. She wish she had a phone to call in sick but then again calling him would be extremely awkward. She sighed and got ready, what's the worst that could happen? Even though she asked herself that question, millions of outcomes ran though her mind.

...

Neji laid in his bed deep in thought. The flashback of Naruto and Tentens words had ran through his mind for hours. For the first time ever, Naruto had beaten the great Neji Hyuga in a competitive game of basketball. Neji absolutely hates losing with a passion. As a matter of fact he hates losing more than he likes winning. That explains the reason why he was so sour yesterday. Being the sore loser he was he ended up arguing with him

"_How could you defeat me?" He scowled " You're no where near my level!"_

"_I just never gave up" _

"_Impossible!"_

"_You know what Neji!" The blonde haired boy yelled "Things don't get thrown to us like you, we work hard till we reach our goals. If you don't change that attitude of yours you're going to lose people that are dear to you without even knowing it!"_

_The genius paused at his drastic words. _

"_You can get anything you want… People like you will never find happiness"_

The fact that he was yelled at 2 times in one day bothered him, but maybe it was something he needed to hear. Neji rolled over to look at his alarm clock. 9:00am… His thoughts were disturbed by a knock from his door. He'd usually just talk to the person through his door but this time he actually walked over to answer it.

Tenten was a bit scared, he hasn't answered in a while. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to see him today but of course, out of all the days she has worked in the Hyuga residence he just happened to answer it today.

"Breakfast, I'm guessing?"

Tenten sweat dropped at Neji's shirtless body.

_Man, you'd think he'd be rich enough to own a shirt _She thought to herself.

Tenten had seen him half naked a few times and her reactions never seem to change, but the fact that he had that bed head, effortless, just woke up kind of look going on gave her a mental nosebleed. Who wouldn't want to wake up next to a natural beauty? Tenten quickly snapped out of it when she realized that she had been awkwardly staring at his chest.

"Y-yes, master" She nodded.

"Alright, Thank-you"

_Did I hear that correctly, thank you , THANK-YOU, THAAAANK YOU ?_ She repeated his voice over and over to herself to a point where she started to ponder on the words existence. (A/N: does that happen to you guys? Or am I the only one? LOL) Neji saw a small smile form on her face as she bowed down and walked away. He was rarely nice. He never knew a simple thank you would make someone happier. He hated to admit it but it kind of felt good.

"Wait" He called back to her.

She turned around to look at her master.

"Tenten, correct?"

She nodded her head, _Oh my god, he remembers my name._

"Did you eat yet?" He asked as he casually put on a shirt that was hanging from his door knob.

_Wow, absolutely no effort to look good._

"No, I haven't sir"

"Let's go get breakfast"

_Do I need to get my ears checked? _She asked therself

Tenten respectfully bowed down "I'm sorry sir I'm still working"

"I am your boss aren't I?" He said as he stepped out of his door "Follow me"

Tenten was still confused. After what happened yesterday she was expecting dirty looks from him. Instead, Neji said thank you, remembered her name and invited her out for some food? It all didn't make sense. If she had known that swearing and yelling at him would give her the respect that she has deserved, she would've done it months ago. Tenten found nice to see him smiling and funny as well. It looked unusual because he never smiles but hopefully he does it more often. She stopped at that thought and followed Neji.

They entered a dark room as soon as Neji turned on the lights Tentens jaw dropped in amazement. He had a garage filled of beautiful convertibles. The place could pass as a car show. There was a Ferrari, a BMW, a Camaro and so much more. He decided to take the car closest to the lifted door. It was a white and slightly modified Honda S2000.

"Are you coming?" Neji asked. He was already in the started car while she stood by passengers door admiring all the vehicles. She hopped inside and they drove off.

* * *

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"I don't know… McDonalds?"

"What's that?"

"You've never had McDonalds before?" Tenten gasped. "It's a fast food restaurant"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Hold on, I know where to go"

Tenten enjoyed the little cruise they have had. It has been a while since she was in a car. Her choice of transportation was to walk. She would also take the bus if it were really necessary. She looked outside, she has never been to this part of the city, there were shopping malls, large houses and tall buildings. _Probably the rich area _she thought to herself. Neji parked the car in front of a five star restaurant.

_Holy Balls, I can't afford this crap!_

She was too afraid to let him know that this was too fancy for her taste. All she could do was pray that the place isn't as pricy as it seems. They went inside and were welcomed by a man dressed in all black.

"For two?" He asked

Neji nodded his head and they were escorted to a table. They sat down and were handed menus.

_Just what I thought _she sighed to herself. She looked at the expensive meals. The one that really caught her attention was the eggs benedict she had been dying to taste.

"What are you getting?" he asked

"This one looks really good" she said as she pointed at the picture

"Hello" A bubbly female greeted "I will be your waitress for today, are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?"

"I'll have this" He said and pointed at the picture of whipped creamed, chocolate and strawberry covered crepes.

"Good choice, handsome" The waitress winked, which caused Tenten to laugh inside "And, you?"

"I'll have this bowl of fruits" Tenten softly smiled. Neji and the waitress raised an eyebrow.

"She'll get the eggs benedict" He said and handed the menus over to her

Tenten let out a small gasp. _What the hell?! I'm not rich like you why did you do that? Shit Shit Shit. _Tenten tried to keep he cool with a fake smile. It was difficult because she was thinking of various ways to get out of this situation. The first one was to strangle him but that wouldn't do anything, The second was to run away from the restaurant but that would be stupid and the third one would be to explain that she has serious case of diarrhea, which means she can't eat… but that plan was even stupider and disgusting.

"Sooo…" She said to break the silence

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry but I have to ask… why are you so nice all of a sudden? I mean I did throw a tantrum at you yesterday… I don't really understand? I was actually expecting to get fired"

"Do you want to get fired?"

"No… Sir" She answered

"Well I guess, I'm just repaying you" he smirked "You and Naruto gave me the wake up call that I needed"

"Ehh?"

"I know I've been arrogant but I want to change that. Im not too sure if I can make up for the things that I have done" He explained "To be quite honest I wish someone stepped up to me sooner"

The waitress came back with their dishes. Tentens face instantly lit up. After many days of serving this, she could finally take a bite out of it . Just poking it with her fork got her excited.

"You could eat it…" Neji said as he looked at her weirdly.

Tenten tasted it and immediatley fell in love.

_Can I marry food ?_

After her taste test she devoured the food like she hasn't eaten in weeks. Neji looked at her like she was crazy but he surprisingly found it cute how happy she was. He was amused a how something so simple as food would cause her act that had everything, cars, looks, brains, talent, fan girls and money but he was never truly happy. He kept wondering what the secrets is, he had no idea what the answer was … even if he was labeled as a genius

_Happiness…_

"Can I ask you a question?" He said

"What is it?"

"What makes you happy?"

She paused for a moment and put her for down. She wondered why he would ask such a random question and why would he ask it from her?

"I don't know… food, friends and my paycheck?"

Neji was amused by her small and simple answer

"I don't understand, I have much more than you… but you're way happier than I am"

"I guess its because I find it nice that all my hard work will pay off. I've experienced failure so that when I get rewarded I make the most of it" She explained with a soft smile "Also, surrounding myself with people that care about me makes me feel special and happier even"

"_If you don't change that attitude of yours you're going to lose people that are dear to you without even knowing it!" _Neji pondered on the words that Naruto had said to him yesterday.

"Sorry, I'm just blabbering now" She laughed

"No, that answer taught me what I needed to know"

The waitress came back with the bill. _Well that certainly doesn't make me happy_ She thought as she looked at the price of her expensive breakfast. Neji picked up the bill and looked at it like it was nothing. Tenten spotted a couple of numbers and a name behind the paper.

"Do waitress's always give you their numbers?" She laughed

He flipped the back over and twitched.

"I'll be right back.

_God, this has got to be the best fucking thing I've ever tasted_ She said to herself as she rubbed her stomach_ I guess its nice to treat yourself once in a while. She pulled out her debit card and stood up from the table to pay for her meal. Her boss soon blocked her path._

"Lets go"

"But, I didn't even pa…"

"I already payed for you"

She stared at his emotionless expression.

_Dang rich people._

* * *

After Tenten finished her shift she decided that she'd finally play basketball with her childhood friends Lee and Naruto. Seeing this side of her boss put her in a much better mood. She couldn't wait to tell someone about her unusual day.

"You swore at him?" Naruto laughed

"Yeah"

"Finally! Tenten has finally said something to him!" Lee grinned, "Standing up for yourself is the true power of youth!"

"But the thing is he was actually nice today" Tenten said and continued to explain about her day with her boss.

"Strange… we got into a fight yesterday as well" Naruto said "I finally beat him at basketball he was really pissed-off "

"Nice!" Tenten high fived Naruto "I knew you could do it"

"I heard you're participating for Secret Santa today , who did you get?"

Tenten was about to say something until they turned their heads to see a familiar face.

"Yo" He greeted casually

* * *

_Next on Tenten the Maid…_

"I do not know what I should get for her!" Lee cried

"Hmm, maybe he'd like these?" Tenten said

"How about you tell me about yourself?" Neji asked

"Do you think she'd like these?" The Naruto Smiled

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN who is it? Sorry I didn't get to answer all the questions in the last chapter but I will in the next one! Ok ,I'm sorry but I didn't get a chance to finish chapter 4 yet. It's a long ass chapter and i'm up to 3000 words O.o. I'm thinking of just making 2 short chapters… but I'm not too sure yet. We'll just have to see what happens I guess. Another apology guys but I'm going to have to crank it up a notch because life is biting my ass. EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK SO IM STUDYING 5-6 HOURS A DAY AT LEAST and I will spend maybe an hour or two on my fanfiction XD.**

I will need **15 more reviews** in order to be inspired to move on to the next chapter! Were at 23 so just 12 more ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So I've decided to make my long ass document into 2 separate chapters. I'm almost done my other one, I'm just having major writers block -_-" I was gong to wait for the 4 extra reviews but all of your kind comments really made me happy! I didn't want to leave you guys hanging :D

**Christmas Shopping**

"Neji..?" She gasped.

"I thought I'd see you here" He said pointing at Naruto, "I need to talk to you"

"I'm kind of in the middle of something" Naruto said in a pissed off manner.

Neji looked towards Tenten and Lee. He looked very serious, that one glance from him instantly gave them the message that he really wanted to talk to him.

"No it's ok, I have to go anyways" Tenten smiled

"Yeah, I too must go" Lee said afterwards

With that the two of them walked home together leaving Naruto and Neji alone.

"What do you want?" He asked.

* * *

As Tenten walked to work she wondered what Neji had said to Naruto. She didn't run into Ino and Sakura today, so she arrived at the Hyuga Mansion pretty early. She decided to stroll around the place for a bit to look for Hinata but she had no luck. Instead, she ran into her boss.

"Hey" He greeted casually.

"Good morning Master"

"I heard you were in the secret Santa"

"Yes, I am"

"I need you come with me today"

"Eh?"

"You're close with that blonde girl, right?"

"Ino?"

"Yes" Neji said, "I don't know what to get her"

"Oh I se.."

Neji soon cut her off, "Be ready in an hour, the mall opens at 8"

* * *

Neji and Tenten walked into the mall and she noticed all the dirty looks she has been getting from a bunch of teenage girls. She wasn't use to all the attention, this caused her to shyly hide behind Neji. She looked down feeling a little embarrassed. Neji saw her and glanced at all the females at the mall staring at the both of them. He spotted a couple of fan girls frolicking towards him.

_Ugh this is so weird,_ she thought to herself. _I know Neji's good looking and all but is it worth giving away your pride and dignity?_

Tenten was so use to seeing him everyday that his looks didn't cause her to sworn all over him like it does for most of the female population. She saw him shirtless for crying out loud. The fact that he was a jerk completely turned her off. She didn't know if the new and improved Neji would change the way she felt about him. She did despise him for quite a long time even if she had awkward physical attractions toward him at times.

Sadly, Tenten had a bad habit of keeping things in and then bursting out at a completely random time. This shy side of her won't last too long. She had to be careful.

As the fan girls kept screaming and whaling their arms towards him like a bunch of desperate monkeys, he quickly grabbed Tenten and wrapped an arm around her. Which caused Tenten to flinch a little. The fan girls gasped at the sight of him being companied by another girl and stopped in their track with surprised looks.

What the hell?! No No NO! Let go of me! Tenten cried to herself. She had the greatest urge to kick his crotch. Keep your cool Tenten, this guy is your boss.

As soon as they passed by the group of girls he quickly let go of her.

"What was that for?" She questioned.

"To get rid of them"

"Well that's just great…" Tenten sighed, "I'm going to be getting death threats from your fanclub"

"Hn." He plainly huffed.

They entered a shop to be greeted with yet another crazy lady.

"Well hello there, good looking" She winked, "Can I help you with anything?"

Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten again.

_Damnit quit touching me!_

"I'm just looking for something for her"

The lady glanced at her up and down with a rather disgusted facial expression which caused Tenten to shoot a sour face right back at her. Tenten looked around the store. _150 for jeans are you shitting me?_ She gasped.

"Did you find anything she might like?"

"Maybe this?" She suggested at she pointed at the jeans.

"You think she'd like that better than this?" He said as he pulled out a golden name brand wallet.

"Wow, I don't think you needed me" She laughed, "That's perfect for her"

"Who do you have?" Neji asked.

"Id rather not say" She said. Since it was her first Secret Santa she wanted it to be a surprise. She was going to be extra cautious. Even though Neji was an ice cube he might be a huge gossiper, you never know. "I didn't even get the something for mine yet"

"You have my permission to shop"

"Really?" She smiled, " Thank you so much sir!

She gave Neji a hug which caused him and the girls around him to flinch in surprise.

_OH SHIT!_

She quickly let go of him and laughed a bit.

"Im sorry, Im sorry" She repeated as she bowed down a couple of times.

After the awkward embrace she led him into a sporting goods store where a young man greeted them.

_Thank goodness._

"Anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I'm looking for some ankle weights"

"Right this way" he said as he led them to a rack, "Here you are"

"Thank-you!"

Tenten looked at the heaviest pair of weights and took it with her to the cashier to pay for it.

"That's your present?"

"Sure is" she grinned.

_Well, it certainly isn't rocket science,_ Neji thought. _I know who she has now._

* * *

"You're not going to get the wallet?" Tenten asked

"I'll get it some other time"

They got into the car and drove off. There was an awkward silence as they were cruising. Tenten was still in a bit of a shock. She had gone out with her boss for 2 days straight, it almost felt weird. She was deep in thought until the silence was broken by Neji.

"How about you tell me about yourself" he asked casually.

_How random. _

"A-about Myself?"

"Yeah" He said, "You've been working with me for almost a year now and the only thing I've learnt about you is your name"

"Well, Im 18 years old"

"Really? I thought you were 14…" He said referring to her cute Panda buns.

Tenten twitched a little.

"I like basketball and my dream school is Konoha University"

"I know you like basketball" He stated, "I've always seen you play with Naruto and Lee"

"Seriously?"

"You're not that invisible" Neji said, "I've seen you play a couple of times, you're not that bad"

"Not that bad?!" Tenten gasped, "I bet I can beat your ass at a game any day!"

"Oh really?"

"Uhm, I mean that is if you want me to, sir"

"Hn"

* * *

They returned to the mansion and Tenten continued to work. She walked to the living room to dust the furniture in there and surprisingly found Naruto in there.

"Hoy, Naruto" She waved

"Oh, Tenten!"

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked.

"I finished my shift early, my hours are being cut off since they're leaving soon" He explained, "I'm waiting for Neji"

"Oh, I see" She paused for a moment, wasn't he just fighting with him? She thought to herself. She then remembered yesterdays event.

"By the way" Tenten said, "What did Neji say to you yesterday?"

"Well, he actually apologized for once"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he kept talking about you. I think he likes you!" Naruto laughed as he mocked her with kissy faces.

Tenten instantly punched him on the head causing Naruto to wince in pain. She didn't know how to feel about what he said. She hated to admit it but she kind of felt flattered by the news he had given her. Naruto was probably just kidding around. She didn't let a simple assumption get to her head. But other than that, she was glad Neji apologized to him. She was slowly starting to see a change in him.

_Speaking of the devil,_ Tenten thought as Neji walked into the room.

"Let's go, loser"

"Well so much for that thought" She whispered to herself.

"Tenten."

_Wow, hearing him finally say my name sounds so much better._

Neji would always refer to her as "Hey you" or "you over there". This was defiantly something she could get use to_._

"Yes sir?"

"Come with us" Neji said followed by an evil smirk "I accept your challenge"

_My challenge?_ She thought.

"If I win, you get back to work" He explained, "If you win, you get the rest of the day off… and still get payed"

She thought about Neji's offer for a while, I guess It wouldn't hurt. She'd rather play basketball than work anyways. It's a win, win situation. The only problem is she didn't want to get completely owned by him, he was a pretty good player afterall all.

"I don't have a change of clothes…"

He reached into his gym bag and threw a pair of shorts and a T-shirt at her.

"Now you do" He said, "Let's go"

* * *

They were fighting for the last point. Tenten was drenched in sweat and Neji looked perfectly fine. Which was quite strange. She stared deep into his eyes and pivoted to her left causing him to shuffle in that direction. She quickly pivoted back to her spot and shot the ball.

_*Swish_

"Oh my Gosh, I did it! I won!" She smiled jumping up and down.

"Congratulations, you have the day off"

Tenten squealed and bowed down "Thanks for the game sir!" With that she ran off to enjoy the rest of her day.

"You let her win didn't you?" Naruto grinned, "I know you can play better than that"

Neji kept silent.

"Do you like her by any chance?"

Neji twitched and punched Naruto in the head.

"Ouch, that's the exact same thing she did to me" He whined in pain.

* * *

Tenten galloped away happily but she wondered why it was so easy. He was one of the teams most valuable player and he has seen him play a number of times… He didn't let her win… did he?

Nahh, She smiled as happily continued to walk.

"Isn't that the girl with Neji?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Ew, gross"

She has been hearing the frantic whispers from other girls that weren't very pleasing.

"Why would Neji hang out with her?"

She was getting very annoyed. She stopped her tracks and clenched her fists. She continued to hear what the girls had to say.

"She's no even that pretty"

"She looks kind of grungy" One of them said as they pointed at her over sized gym wear.

That's it.

Tenten walked up to them with a scary looking expression. The kind of look you give when someone takes the last piece of barbeque.

"Do you have something to say to me, punks?!" She intimidated as she tightened her hold and raised her arms.

The girls trembled in fear. They have never met a girl so distinctively scary. Her clenched teeth and arched in eyebrows almost resembled a raged dinosaur.

"Nothing at all" One of the girls said in fear. Her group quickly jogged away from the angry Tenten.

"Sheeesh, what a psycho"

"Ugh, what a pathetic bunch" she said to herself.

"Thanks" She heard a deep voice say, "I was trying to keep away from them"

Tenten raised an eyebrow she looked to the side and a shady looking figure sat at a table of an outdoor café. He wore a brown detectives coat, some tinted glasses and a matching trilby hat.

"Your welcome, I guess?"

"How about I repay you?"

Tenten felt a little creeped out as the tall figure kept walking towards her.

"I'm sorry, I don't really talk to strangers"

The man smirked and took off his hat and glasses.

_No way…_

* * *

_**Next on Tenten the Maid…**_

"_Shit, that was my last hair elastic"_

"_Who are you state your name!"_

"_Hmm, interesting…"_

"_I'm going to have to pass"_

_**I'm really sorry that the some of the dialogue in "Next on Tenten the maid" isn't included in the next chapters. I tend to make a few changes when I re-read and edit my stories.**_

_**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! Reviews, Favourites and Follows make me work faster… just saying ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

ITS KABUTO

…

Haha juuuust kidding .

Hello People! I finished this chapter as soon as I could. Thank you for the Reviews, Follows and Favourites, they have all motivated me to update much quicker :D I find writing very therapeutic so i'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Waking up to 40 reviews was an awesome way to start my day :'D

**Meet Mr. Playboy**

"You're… Sasuke Uchiha" She gasped.

_What is he doing here?_ She thought to herself as she looked at the area. Let's just say that Tenten lived in a place that was not really high-class. The buildings were a step away from being abandoned, there were no malls and rarely any cars. It doesn't get to cold in Konoha so bikes could be seen everywhere around the neighborhood. The people in this district would have to walk a mile to take the bus.

"You know me?"

_Duh, I think everyone in this damn city knows who you are._

Sasuke was the richest man next to her boss, Neji but when it comes to good looks Sasuke had Neji beat. His dark mysterious eyes his raven spiked hair and his broad body would cause girls to instantly throw themselves at him like a bunch of hungry zombies. Ever since his parents passed away he has inherited all their money along with her brother, Itachi… who, by the way is also a major hunk. He'd always be away touring with his band. They call themselves the Akatsuki and they were quite popular all over Japan. Sasuke on the other hand was a very gifted person who is pursing his career to become a professional basketball player. Back in high school they'd have the most unstoppable team, the dream team to be exact. Shikamaru as the captain, Neji as their point guard , Sasuke as their shooter, Naruto as their forward, and Lee as their Center created the perfect team.

Tenten sighed when she remembered her basketball experience. No one ever really watched the girls games. When there was a game it would either be pass the ball to Temari or Tenten. They were actually 1st place in their division but no one really cared and her spunky teammate Temari was the one who got the scholarship she needed.

"Yeah, I do" She said, "I tried applying for your job offer as a maid a couple of times"

"Sorry about that, I already have 20 maids" He smirked, "All my positions are filled"

_20 maids for 1 person?! All positions filled?! Jesus!_ Tenten thought to herself as dirty thoughts came rushing into her mind.

…

_Oh yeah I forgot to mention, He's a huge player._

Tenten had been hearing disturbing facts by Sakura and Ino. I guess the fact that he's alone in a huge mansion with 20 hot girls and with no supervision explains why he acts the way he does. Let's just say she's very proud to have close friends who aren't sluts. Tenten actually expected Ino to fall into his bedroom seduction since she had a pretty bad rep in high school. But, she fell for his bad-boy/genius friend, Shikamaru. Other than that the two of them have never slept with him. She knew Sakura was in love with him even though she'd rant to them a million times of how much of a dirty man whore he is.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, "In this part of the city?"

Sasuke pointed at the café. "This is actually my favourite place to eat. Not everything good has to be fancy"

_Hmm well said._

"How about I treat you out?"

Tenten shivered mentally as she remembered all the gross things her girlfriends had said to her. With that much shenanigans going on he probably has HIV or something.

"I think I'll pass" She said with a fake smile "I have to go home"

Tenten turned around and power walked in that direction leaving Sasuke in shock.

_Did she just say no to me?_ He thought. His surprised expression turned in to a small devilish smirk. _How interesting…_

* * *

"Phew, that was close" She said as she closed her apartment door and sighed in relief. She turned around to see Sakura and Ino casually chilling in her small living room.

"Agh! What the hell are you guys doing here?" She yelled in surprise.

The blonde sighed and held up a silver key "Key under that matt, really? You're lucky we found it instead of a rapist or a mass murderer"

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Tell you what?"

"Hello? Your 2 dates with Neji!"

"Yeah we heard you went out with breakfast with him AND you guys went shopping"

_How do they know all this, these things only happened around 5 or 6 hours ago._ She then realized that this was Ino and Sakura, the gossip queens of Konoha. If you piss either one of them off you better move out of town because you're screwed.

"It's not much of a big deal"

"Uh yeah it is!" Ino said, "That boy has never been seen hanging out with a female. EVER, NEVER EVER"

"Did you say anything to him? Why you out of all the girls?"

"Gee, thanks guys"

"Sorry we're just being realistic"

"Well, I don't know" Tenten said, "Honestly, it's kind of surprising. Before all of this happened I kind yelled at him… and swore"

"No way"

"Told you Tenten had balls!" The pink haired girl laughed.

Tenten sweat dropped "ANYWAYS, he said I gave him the wake up call he neede…. OW!, what in the?!"

Ino and Sakura pulled out the elastics from her hair causing her buns to unravel which revealed her long brown way hair. Ino and Sakuras eyes widened and glistened when they had gazed upon the outcome.

"Shit, finally!" Ino smiled, "I have never seen you with your hair down"

"Wow you look pretty hot!"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

They took out their brushes and started to run it through her hair.

"Tenten I don't understand why you don't let it down, you look amazing" Sakura smiled, "I bet you can woo any guy with the one hair flip"

"You should try this on Neji" Ino laughed.

Tenten punched Ino in the arm "I don't like him ok!"

"Ouch, I was just kidding" Ino whined in pain. She shot a devious smile at Sakura and she shot one right back at her.

* * *

It was Tentens day off today and she decided to take a jog first thing in the morning. She washed her face and changed into some sweats and threw on a semi thick hoodie. She looked at her counter and gasped at the empty space.

_Where the hell are my elastics?! … SAKURA AND INO …_ She exclaimed in her mind as she raised her closed fist. _Well the dollar store isn't too far, I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy new ones. UGH I just hope no one sees me._

Tenten ran outside.

"Well fancy meeting you here" A man said

Tenten looked to her right AHhh cRaP.

"You don't look too pleased to see me"

"Cuz I'm not"

He paused for a moment. This woman seemed to surprise him more and more with her feisty attitude. "Ouch I'm hurt… I like your new look by the way"

"How do you know where I live ?!"

"I don't take no as an answer"

Tenten looked down and noticed that she had 2 elastics wrapped around her wrists.

_Well I'm a dumbass._

Tenten quickly took the hairbands and styled her hair into her 2 normal Chinese buns which caused Sasuke to smirk.

"I'm taking a jog by the way" She said.

"Good I'll join you" He said plainly "I'm going to be playing basketball soon anyways"

Tenten sighed and let him follow her as she jogged away. The weather wasn't too cold so she could get away with jogging in a sweater. She loved exercising, it allowed her to relieve stress and it cleared her mind. The feeling after a long stroll felt so refreshing especially showering right after.

"Nice weather hey?"

"Yeah" She plainly replied.

"You, don't like me do you?"

"Well, I've heard a lot of thing about you Sasuke" She explained, "Most of them are not too flattering"

"I see…"

"I'm sorry Sasuke I.. ACK!" Tenten had stepped on a large rock causing her fall and sprain her ankle.

"Ow, ow, shit, shit!" She cried as she fell down in pain and grasped her ankle.

"That looks like it hurts…"

"Uhh yeah, It hurts!"

Tentens cry of pain was interrupted by Sasuke carrying her bridal style.

"Woah, what are you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you to my car, well go get that foot checked"

"I can take care of myself"

"Oh really?" He said as he put her down. Tenten fell on the floor as soon as she took her first step.

"Urgh, ok fine"

Sasuke carried her again and she has got a load of deathly glares from a lot of girls. All she could think about was how much time she had to live. Sasuke looked down at a rather pissed off woman.

"You know, most girls would love to be in your position"

Tenten looked away and pouted as soon as she realized how good-looking Sasuke was. Who wouldn't want to be swept away by a charming, rich and young basketball player? It almost felt she was living in a romantic Korean drama. It was all so strange to her… hanging out with the 2 hottest bachelors in less than a week. To be quite honest Tenten preferred her invisible life more. She didn't mind not having attention. No attention equals no drama and no problems.

"I bet a lot of girls have already been in this position anyways…"

* * *

They arrived to Sasukes mansion. He carried her out of his car and placed her down into his living room couch. His mansion had more of a modern feel while the Hyuga residence supported more of a Victorian style. The walls were white, along with his couch and the room was decorated with a bunch of orange trinkets.

"Welcome home Sasuke-kun" A trampy looking maid greeted.

Tenten raised an eyebrow in disgust. The woman had fish net tights on with stripper heels and librarian glasses. She wore a similar uniform that Ino and Sakura wore, except this one was tighter and shorter. Her boobs were squished together causing massive cleavage and the slightest bend exposed her sheer underwear.

_UGH, DISGUSTING._

"Karin, please get me and ice pack and come bandage wraps"

"Right away sir" She bowed as she shot a dirty look at Tenten

_I swear the next bitch to give me a sour look will get their teeth knocked out right off their mouth!_

Karin soon came back with a first aid kit. Sasuke grabbed it and started treating her injury.

"Ow, damnit OW!"

"Hold still" He said as he rotated her ankles a few times.

As Sasuke was treating her wounded ankle. He looked at Tenten "You should let your hair down more often" he said as he poked one of her buns.

Tentens heart became to race as he got closer. She wasn't use to guys giving her attention. So, it would make sense that a single flirt would cause her to melt a little inside.

"I don't know why I haven't noticed those eyes" He said as he took a closer look

_That shits not going to work on me _She thought but her heart starting racing faster and she could feel her cheeks warm up _Damn hormones. _

"You know it wouldn't hurt to have 21 maids"

Tenten gulped at the sight of the beautiful face of Uchiha Sasuke. At this moment she now understood the "spell" he had put on girls by looking into those dark onyx eyes. They were captivating and mysterious, you could get lost in them. Once he's got you hooked you it's almost impossible to turn away. Those eyes of his would send you in a trance.

"I.. I.."

Tentens words were cut off by a ring from the doorbell. Sasuke moved back from her and walked to the door to answer it.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Hold on i'm just helping someone out, come in"

The figure entered the home and walked into the living room. His guests eyes widened when he saw the injured girl on the couch.

_Oh my God _She panicked mentally.

"Tenten?"

"Hello, sir" Tenten said as she forced in a smile

"What are you doing here?" He asked with concern

"Well Sasuke and I were jogging and I kind of fell down" She explained in an embarrassed manner.

"I'm all better now, I'll be on my way." She hopped as fast as she could out the door.

Neji shot a glare at Sasuke, which caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?"

"She's not like the rest of your maids" Neji confirmed, "Don't get any wrong ideas"

"Is that concern I hear in your voice?" Sasuke smirked, "She's actually looking for job here"

Neji twitched in frustration and headed to the door.

"Stay away from her Uchiha" Neji warned, "Tenten is MY maid"

With that he exited out the door leaving a curious and devious Sasuke. _Hmm Interesting…_ he thought. Sasuke wanted to make sure that Tenten wasn't going to be the first girl who didn't fall for him.

* * *

_**Next on Tenten the Maid**_

"NO WAY…"

"Wow, good thinking sir"

"You don't have to call me that"

"…What if I refuse?"

**What do you guys think of my story so far? I know Sasuke is a bit OOC but y9u guys will get use to it XD Please Favourite, Review and Follow! My ideas are just pouring out and I can't wait to share them with you guys ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

Yes! Half of 100 Reviews :'D I actually tried to type as fast as I could when I saw it XD

Enjoy!

Just got a review about my grammatical errors... Shit, I actually have a lot LOL. **If anyone is interested in being my editor, let me know**! I'm honestly too lazy to edit XD I just want to get my ideas out there.

**Getting to know the Boss**

"Why oh why does he have to be there at that time ?!" she cried as she limped away from the mansion as fast as she could. "Why can't I just have a normal and relaxing day off today?!"

Tenten winced in pain as her ankle started pounding. She stopped her quick strides and slowly hopped to the nearest bench, which was located at a nearby park. She looked around to admire the scenery of the high-end neighbor hood. She sighed as she snapped back to reality. There's no way in hell that she could ever afford to live in an area like this.

Sadly, Tentens mind started to wander about Sasuke. Damn that boy was one hunk of beautiful. Her thoughts started to reminisce that time when he was only inches away from her face. She was glad that Neji was there to interrupt, who knows what could have happened. It was Tenten she would've…

Beat the shit out of him.

OR

Beat the shit out of him.

Either way Sasuke would've gotten a major ass whopping if he got any closer she didn't care if he was hot. Maybe she would've hesitated a little since he's the most wanted man in this city. If she had punched him out there would be a flock of angry females outside her apartment raising their pitchforks and torches. Actually, it didn't matter. She was as good as dead anyways since a handful of them had witnessed her being carried away by their dream guy.

"How's that foot of yours?"

She turned around to see her master staring at her in his usual emotionless expression.

"It's ok, I guess"

"How about I give you a ride home?" he offered as he took a seat next to her.

"No it's fine, I could walk" She smiled and stood up off the bench and limped away from him. Her tracks were soon stopped by his hand that grasped her wrist.

"I'm not going to allow you to walk 5 miles with that swollen ankle of yours"

"But I…"

"That's an order" He said as he took one of Tentens arm and hung it over his shoulders.

_You're not the boss of me, it's my day off! _Tenten sighed and just let Neji help her to his car.

"I thought you and Sasuke were going to play basketball" She asked while she remembered what Sasuke had said to her.

"I'll drop you home first, He could wait"

* * *

When they got to her apartment he helped her inside.

**Elevator out of order**

_Well this day gets just get better and better… _

"That's unfortunate"

"Yeah" She sighed in annoyance.

Neji let out his hand "Here"

Tenten blushed as she nodded and grabbed his hand. She was expecting him to help her up the same way he did when he walked her to his car but Neji bent down and hovered her over his shoulder like a wrestling move. Her mid section rested on his wide shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She didn't have to say anything. The expression on her face made it very clear of what she thought about this unusual situation.

_What the hell?_

"Can you put me down?"

"I'll be faster his way"

* * *

Tenten was surprised at how he carried her like she was nothing up 5 flights of stairs. It was a rather awkward position to be in. In all honesty she would've rather be carried bridal style like what Sasuke had done to her earlier. Asking him to be carried differently would've made the situation even more uncomfortable. He set her down to allow her to unlock the door to her apartment room.

"Ow, ow, ow" She cried as the pain her ankle started to ache even more. She quickly threw herself on her couch and rubbed her ankle with both hands.

Neji sat beside her and grabbed her leg. She removed her shoe to reveal a terribly bandaged ankle.

"He did this all wrong" He said as he unwrapped the bandages off her foot, "This is way too loose"

He begun to massage her foot a bit and rewrap the bandages around her ankle.

"Hey, you're pretty good" She said "Where did you learn to do this?"

"School." he replied plainly.

"You have to learn this to become a basketball player?"

Nejis father was a world famous basketball player. In fact, he was so good that he was drafted into a team in America. Neji also had the talent to become as good as he was. His father expected him to carry on the Hyuga name in the basketball industry when he retired. His plan was to become a coach for an American team and draft his son in there as soon as he finished school.

"I don't want to become that," he said in his emotionless state, "I want to become a doctor"

"Really? Everyone believes you were going to be a famous athlete… like your father"

"Everyone except you"

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"Nope…"

Tenten was surprised at how open he was to her only after 4 days of being around her. She wondered what it was that made him tell her all this without hesitation.

"What inspired you?" She asked.

"My mother…" He explained, his dull voice elevated to a more of a serious tone. "When she past away it was the most painful thing to bare. I want to try my best to make sure that no one felt the same way that I did"

He tightened her bandage which made her wince. She could read the hurt and sorrow in his eyes which caused her to feel more compassionate towards him. His answer actually touched her and her judged thoughts about him were fading. She now understood why he had that cold-hearted attitude back then. Tenten didn't know what it was like to lose someone you love. She had never experienced what it was like to have parents so, there were no memories made to be missed.

"I said too much" He said as his eyes hovered to meet hers.

"No, it fine sir…"

"You don't have to call me that"

Neji had never got the chance to really take a close look at her he leaned in a bit to get a better glimpse which caused Tenten to blush a bit. He closed his eyes and smirked. He stood up from the couch and turned around.

"What's your phone number ?" he asked. "I'll call to check up on you…"

"Ehhh I don't have a phone" She faked in a small laugh.

"I see… I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah the Christmas Party"

* * *

Tenten felt refreshed as she woke up to yet another day off. Kind of the same feeling you have after finishing a Calculus Exam. (A/N: LOL I had to put this simile, I just finished one not too long ago) She rubbed her ankle, it was a lot more bearable now than it was yesterday. She then widened her eyes as she remembered her little event she had with Sasuke. She jumped out of bed and peeked out her window to check if there was an angry female mob waiting outside to kill her.

_Nope, No Psychos!_ She sighed in relief

"Open the door bitch!" A rather vulgar female yelled through her door as she kept knocking vigorously.

Tenten Sweat dropped as she recognized the barbaric voice. _Just Psycho friends…_ She walked to her door to answer it revealing Ino and Sakura.

"Ugh… What do you guys want?"

"We know for a fact that you have nothing to wear tonight"

"I don't really care…"

"Shut up, you're coming with us"

The two of them had a knack for being such good friends. Do you hear the sarcasm in that statement? She sighed and dressed up as fast as she could.

* * *

Tenten was not going to lie she was pretty stocked for her first Christmas outside the orphanage. She had no idea what to wear to this kind of holiday. She thought that a pair of jeans and a graphic T was good enough but, Sakura and Ino made it very clear that it was unacceptable.

"What the hell? You look good in everything!" Sakura yelled as she checked out Tenten.

She came out of the change room with a plain, red and thick strapped pencil dress which had the ability to accentuate the curves of a man.

"I hate dresses" She pouted, "I wear one to work everyday"

"You're such a tight ass…" Ino sighed "Fine, at least get a nice blouse"

"That dress does look nice on you" A deep voice complimented.

Tentens eyes widened at the figure in front of her. The girls turned around and had a similar reaction as Tentens. There stood Sasuke being accompanied by his hooker of a "girlfriend" Karin. No one was quite sure why he picked her out of all the sane girls in Konoha. Everyones assumption was that she clinged to him so much that he just decided to give up. Even so, she didn't stop Sasuke from continuing his nasty behavior. Karin would get protective but that look of his would cause her to forgive him instantly… talk about desperate.

"Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura gasped.

"I heard you were coming today, I hope I see you wearing that today, Tenten"

"Maybe if I died"

"Fiesty as always" He smirked

"Sasuke, if you didn't notice I'm right here!" The trashy red head yelled.

Ino and Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a little by her reaction.

"Your point?"

"Ugh, I swear you're so impossible!" She yelled in frustration "besides I could probably rock that outfit better than her"

"Hey Karin"

"What?"

"Shut up?"

"OooOooOooo is that the best you can do Frankinstien" She instulted as she poked Sakuras head. She then quickly flicked her hand off.

"Knock it off Karin" Ino interrupted.

Ino and Karin use to be close but thank God she was smart enough to realize that her group was up to no good. Back in highschool they'd skip class, steal, smoke and do pretty much every bad thing you could think of. Luckily her childhood friend Sakura was there to snap her back to reality. Karin and Ino both had the same dream to become a world famous super model. Which means they would always compete.

"I saw you amateur add on the magazine today … it's too bad that beautiful dress is acquainted with all that ugly" Karin insulted

"Wow, I saw your add too , it looks just like you, SORRY…" Ino insulted back.

"You dumb blonde bitch!"

"You desperate skank!"

Sasuke held back Karin and Tenten and Sakura held back Ino

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave the store. NOW."

* * *

They separated with the dysfunctional couple before things got uglier. The 3 girls decided to sit down and relax at the food court.

"Weren't you close friends with her in high school? You guys had that lame high five whenever you too see each other" Tenten laughed.

"Sure, i'll high five her the next time I see her"

"On the face…"

"With a brick…"

"Covered in spikes…"

"Dipped in poison…"

"Ok, ok we get it" Tenten smiled as she waved both of her hands in front of her.

"Haha, sorry" Ino smiled "By the way, how does he know you?"

"We met yesterday" She explained "He's the reason why I have this dumb injury"

"What happened?" Sakura asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Well, that bastard saw me with my hair down THANKS GUYS" She pouted. She then explained how he carried her and took care of her at his house.

"I see" Sakura said as her expression changed into an emotionless state.

* * *

Tenten arrived to the party late with her two close friends. They would've been on time if it didn't take Sakura and Ino two hours to get ready. They were pretty much pampered from head to toe looking beautiful as always.

"Finally we were waiting for you guys!" Naruto whined as he helped himself to the cocktail wenies

Tenten was in awe when she laid eyes at her first Christmas party out of the orphanage. What was even more impressive is that it was held at the Uchiha residence. Back at the entry there were two guards that did a full body check on them to make sure that weren't a bunch of crazy fan girls. Sasuke only invited close friends to his party but, since Sakura and Ino arranged the whole event they managed to full a pull strings and get Tenten on the list last minute. A lot of girls would try to sneak in since the some of the hottest guys would be gathered in one place.

The party took place in his large living room, the space was simply decorated with red and green embellishments that brought out splashes of color to Sasukes place. The one that really lit up the room was the Christmas tree. Tenten walked up to it and smiled innocently it completely amazed.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Tenten placed her present under the tree and turned around to reveal the owner of the house.

"Yeah, it is"

"I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't wear that dress"

"Well we kind of got kicked out of your store thanks to you?"

"Me?

"We wouldn't have been if you didn't compliment me…" She stated as she crossed her arms, "that girlfriend of your is a bit… yenno CRAZY?!"

"Don't worry you won't see her today, she out with Suigetsu and Jugo"

Thank you Lord.

"Tenten" She heard someone say.

"Oh, Neji…"

"Glad you can make it, how is your ankle?"

"It's fine, thanks for wrapping it up" Shs smiled

"Excuse me we were talking" Sasuke interrupted.

"So?" he replied angrily.

Tenten could feel a conspicuous tension between the two of them and slowly walked away to greet everyone else at the party. Most of her old classmates were at this party. It almost felt like a school reunion. She was bummed that Hinata wasn't here, it would've been even more fun.

There was Kiba, Naruto and Rock Lee inhaling the food.

Ino, Sakura and Temari talking on the couch.

Shino, Gaara and Kankuro being social out casts.

Shikamaru and Chouji lounging about by the staircase.

And Sasuke and Neji being Sasuke and Neji.

It was a small get together bet that's what made it even better.

"Okay since everyone's here … let's open our presents!"

Everyone gathered closer together and sat down on either the floor or on the couch.

"Tenten, haven't seen you in a while" Temari said as she rested her hand on Tentens shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Yeah! How are you?"

"Oh you know basketball life…" She explained, "Sadly were not doing too well…"

"At least you're still playing… I miss it a lot"

"Ahh, you should come by to our gym sometime and practice with us"

"I'd love to" She said happily.

"Tenten walk your ass up here and get your present!" Ino sarcastically yelled.

She sighed and got her present from the enthusiastic blonde. She was surprised that shed be the first one up. They'd usually go in alphabetical order according to last names, but since no had any idea what her last name was I guess they've figured that she should be first. But, she also felt a bit shy being the first to open her present in front of everyone.

Her present was quite small. She shook it slightly, it was light and she heard nothing when she shook it.

_What on earth is here? _She asked herself.

She carefully teared out the nicely wrapped gift and her eye instantly widened when she opened the box.

"NO F**KING WAY…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger buhahahahahaha! If you can guess what it is good for you :D**

**BTW my drunk story is coming up soon... would you rather have Konoha 11 drink with the.. **

**old folks? (Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade etc...)**

**or Akatsuki? (Itachi, Tobi, Deidara etc...)**

**Please Review and let me know! :D**

**IMPORTANT: I know I said that Nejis dad is a businessman in my previous chapters. But I changed my mind he's a basketball player. I'll change it when I can.**

**AND I'm going to fix the dialogue on "Next on Tenten the maid" as soon as I can. I didn't put one in this chapter as you can see because I always change things up. Favourite, Follow and Review and I'll update ASAP. It'll be a Neji and Tenten Chapter I swear! :D**


End file.
